Crybaby Badass!
by Solaris Tales
Summary: Clyde Donovan, resident crybaby of South Park, defends his family honor!


Clyde Donovan, typically, had a reputation about him in his quiet little mountain town, much like most of the kids his age. You had Eric Cartman, vile racist brat who was literally larger than life, Kenny McCormick, the poor kid on the block who wanted to fuck the leg of anything that had a decent pair of tits on it. Leopold "Butters" Stotch, the biggest pushover this side of Colorado and Craig Tucker, a boy who didn't give two shits about anything that went on around him…unless said things involved either guinea pigs or a particular TV show. Clyde Donovan was certainly no exception to this rule, known for his tendency to break down into a fit of tears whenever something happened to upset him. Unsurprisingly, Clyde Donovan is not much of a fighter.

So, as you might imagine, the scene awaiting Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak and Token Black on the school bus on that crisp, Wednesday morning was a bit of a surprise. A glaring, silently seething brunette stowed away at the very back of the bus, glaring at the peeling fabric of the aging bus seats with such intensity his focus alone may very well have been forcing it to burn away! **"Clyde?" **For the umpteenth time, his own name rang in his own ears, and for the umpteenth time again Clyde ignored it, teeth grit and fists clenched by his side. Inwardly, he knew Token was only concerned and trying to get some form of acknowledgement out of him. Craig, as per usual, took very little interest after his usual greeting of flipping everyone off garnered no real reaction, and Tweek was much too concerned with trying to make sure the bus wasn't rigged, but the ever polite, ebony skinned boy would naturally be the one to try and get to the root of a problem.

"**C'mon, Clyde, you can tell us, we're your fr-." **Silenced by a sudden glare settled upon him, Token found himself backing up as Clyde leaned forward. There was the tell-tale signs of tears, in the corner of the brunette's eyes, but no signs of being upset or hurt. Tension rippled from his frame, and the words that followed had even the normally stoic and uncaring Craig Tucker's gaze flying to the big crybaby. "I'll be fine after I get my hands on that fucking fat piece of shit, so give it a damn rest, Token!" Seething, the brunette scoured the bus for any sign of Eric Cartman, the source of his rare rage, but lacking the obnoxious sound of his bigoted voice and the sight of his immense bulk, Clyde was forced to consider the fat bastard was either taking the day off or getting his pushover mom to drive him in. Makes sense, the asshole wouldn't want to walk all the way to the bus stop on a Friday.

"**Clyde, it's Cartman, you can't let anything he says get to you…he just feeds on it." **Ready to growl out a response, Clyde found himself interrupted by a sudden vicious jerking at the seat in front, before a frantic and wild haired blonde peeked over the back of his seat. _"Y-you can't do anything man, Jesus, he, he'll do something totally crazy to you!"_ As though at risk himself, Tweek jerked again, his head snapping to the side, almost expecting to see Cartman standing right there, ready to unleash his own Hell on them all. _"R-remember what he did to that, that Scott Tenorman kid? His own parents, dude! His own damn parents! W…what if he tries killing us and, oh Jesus, GYAH!"_ Growing progressively more paranoid, thanks to his own imagination, Tweek dropped down from his seat, hands running through his hair before tugging in building panic. _"I can't hang out with you guys today! Too much pressure dude, too much!"_

Watching as the spastic twitched himself down to the front of the bus, Token once more launched into a discussion of sense, but the words went unheard by both Craig and Clyde, the former attempting to mask his newly found interest in the matter by flipping the pair off and returning his attention to the passing scenery by his window. Clyde, however, continued to seethe, unable to rid his head of what he had seen the previous night! How it had twisted at his heart and made his blood boil! Cartman was always a shit stirrer, but the crap he'd done had never really affected Clyde, besides that one time he had managed to get Craig to turn against Tweek, but he was hardly working alone during that time. This was so much different. He'd personally done damage to his life, and there was no way he'd just roll over and let it happen again!

_The sound of wailing filled the Donovan household, which as most knew wasn't entirely unfamiliar given the oldest child's reputation and his tendency to be easily upset, but inside the walls of the family's house, a more unusual scene was playing. Wrapped in the arms of her big brother and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, Lola Donovan had turned to her brother after an especially painful encounter with one Eric Cartman, the normally intelligent and sharp girl reduced to a shivering and emotional wreck, just by a few choice words from the sadistic bastard._

"_S-so I tried to get him to stop, I mean, I like Kyle, he's a nice boy b-but he's always, always…" Unable to control the tremble of her voice, nor the flow of her tears, she merely shook her head and pressed deeper into her older brother, who's hands ran up and down her back comfortingly, his expression oddly neutral despite the growing fire in his chest. Though interaction between them both was often minimal, saved for family moments whilst they spent more time with their respective groups, Lola was his sister! His own flesh and blood! Cartman was going to seriously pay for making her break down like this!_

_Managing to steady her breathing, the girl continued, blankly observing the wet, red fabric of Clyde's jacket as she continued her encounter. "He's always take so much crap off him! Just because he's Jewish, so I told him to back off and stop being such an asshole, but then he turned on me, telling me to butt out and to s-stop being such a nosey bitch!" Clyde's grip tightened in a moment of anger, oh he could practically hear Cartman's dumbass voice shouting those words, thinking he was so much better than everyone else! Much as that annoyed him though, Clyde was sure there was much more to it than that. Lola and her own group of friends were constantly accusing each other of being a bitch to one another, Cartman's opinion would never be enough to upset his sister this much._

"_That's…when I told him not to call me that, he just looked at me with this really smug l-look…" Hearing the tremble in her voice, Clyde once more tightened the hold he had on her, feeling another wave of tears coming. "Said if I didn't l-like it, I should go cry to m-mommy a-and…" Feeling his own heart sink, Clyde rested his head against the brunette's own, his chest tightening up as a wave of emotion hit him full force. Now it made sense. Of course Cartman wouldn't mind stepping over that line. "T-then he just, he just laughed Clyde! Laughed a-and, he said I can't cause she's six feet under!" Tears now stung at the corner of Clyde's eyes. Although he saw it coming the moment their mother was brought up, the true blow was hearing it in that emotion stricken tone. _

_They had spoken so little about her death, even their dad had skipped over the subject, preferring to keep his grief from his children and trying to focus on moving forward. They had done as such, both Clyde and Lola throwing themselves into their social circles to fill the gap her death had created. Now, forced to acknowledge it and manage his sister's grief, Clyde couldn't help the wetness rolling down from his eyes, his arms shaking despite his best attempts at keeping control. __**"I…" **__Finding his throat dry all of a sudden, Clyde gulped down a mouthful of air, steadying himself against the urge to let loose his own feelings. __**"I'll take care of it, I'll…I'll make him say sorry a-and, I'll make sure he doesn't do it again. I promise." **__Head tilting, he pressed his lips to her forehead, before kissing gently as tears started to subside. __**"I swear to God, Lola, he won't even consider it, ever again."**_

Token had, apparently given up trying to get through to Clyde, yet every few seconds he glanced over, concern etched into his expression. Clyde himself paid his friend no attention, focusing instead on the various potholes and bumps the school bus went over as it drove, counting down the system until they would eventually arrive at the school yard. He'd never wanted to attack someone so badly! He wanted to beat the other boy black and blue, just like Wendy had done before, but even if Cartman was still an asshole, he was going to make sure his fist would knock some sense into him! Not to fuck with his family, and sure as Hell never speak crap about his mom!

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the bus finally came to its stop, with the group of three lingering behind until everyone filtered off, both Token and Craig setting an expectant gaze, of course the latter looked so disinterested he may have been simply waiting for the other to stop obstructing his way. When the last body stepped off the bus steps, Clyde moved, hopping down and quickly scouring the school's playground for the source of his anger. Feeling a brief surge of annoyed concern, Clyde toyed with the idea that Cartman had skipped school, which would mean he would have to sit through the whole damn day with nothing but him on his mind!

"…**and obviously your mom couldn't keep her big Jew nose out of my business, as fucking usual, Kyle!" **The offensive slur acted as the switch, Clyde's attention snapping to the owner of that voice. He hadn't even noticed his own legs running towards the walking blob of malicious fat, nor his name being called out by both Token and Stan Marsh. No, all he could see was Eric turning in place to find out what all the fuss was about, before his big, round head snapped back from the force of his fist. Vaguely hearing someone screaming the word "FIGHT!" into the distance, Clyde was on the startled bully before he ever had a chance to recover from the first blow.

"_Dude! Sweet!" _The glee in Kyle voice as he looked on only served to remind Clyde just why his sister had gotten involved in the first place. He didn't personally care much for the Jewish boy, given his tendency to get wrapped up in so many fucked up situations with Stan and the others, but his damn sister had only been trying to help, she cared enough to stick up for the red head! "You think you can talk to her like that!?" The thinner boy snarled, though his words were mostly lost to the excited cheers from the surrounding crowd, Butters' encouragement managing to be the loudest of the bunch. It felt so good, to just let all his anger, all of his misery, on the person who truly deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp!

"She's my sister!" Again, his fist pummelled down, and the satisfying sound of something breaking reached his ears, the fat fuck practically squealed like an injured pig! "You don't fucking talk to her again!" A clenched fist buried itself in the bulk of Cartman's stomach, and a strangled gasp left the struggling bully as he attempted to muster a defence, but disorientated and staggered, he was all but a flailing mess! "You don't even think about my family again!" With a sickening crunch, Clyde's knee buried itself in that most sensitive of areas, and the surrounding crowd shared a groan of discomfort as Cartman dropped down to his knees, clutching at his balls and gasping for air like his very life depended on it!

"And if you ever talk about my mom again, fatass…" With a last and vicious kick, Clyde watched as a mouthful of crimson and a single tooth went flying out of Cartman's mouth, passing a busted lip before being lost in the crisp white snow. "I will fucking kill you!" Chest heaving and blood stained knuckles trembling at his side, Clyde forced down the urge to kick the rest of the larger boy's teeth out, before storming for the front entrance of the school building, ignoring the sound of his friends calling for his attention. Barging into the boys toilets and locking the door behind him, Clyde took the first cubicle, slamming the door shut behind him, before sliding down the wall, face buried in his palms.

Tears escaped, slipping through the gaps of his hands and fingers, and he sniffled and sobbed in the silence of the room, letting all the emotion well up and finally escape. He'd done what he promised, and if need be, he would do it again, but now the boy wanted to cry. He wanted to sob his heart out and beg his mother to come back! He missed her hugs and kisses, the dumb stories about the Dutch heritage in their blood, how she would always come in to his bedroom to say goodnight. He sobbed and whined, like the Goddamn crybaby everyone knew him to be.


End file.
